Some wellbore servicing tools provide a plurality of fluid flow paths between the interior of the wellbore servicing tool and the wellbore. However, fluid transfer through such a plurality of fluid flow paths may occur in an undesirable and/or non-homogeneous manner. The variation in fluid transfer through the plurality of fluid flow paths may be attributable to variances in the fluid conditions of an associated hydrocarbon formation and/or may be attributable to operational conditions of the wellbore servicing tool, such as a fluid flow path being unintentionally restricted by particulate matter.